


Burgendy Mulch

by homosexual_detectives



Category: OC story - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Murder, OC, OC death, Self Confidence Issues, Self harm?, Self-Esteem Issues, sad feels? nah!, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_detectives/pseuds/homosexual_detectives
Summary: How many people would miss case if he died? no one? someone?





	Burgendy Mulch

_Casey heaved out dryly as blood-spattered on the dirty mulch floor, he was getting paler by the second as the dark crimson liquid poured out his laceration just above his heart and the cut going through his shoulder blade, he choked out a small whimper as he crawled along the playground's flooring. Now you may ask how did this happen? well, having a bounty on your head for dead or alive in the UK and moving to the US where you can still be hunted down isn't very nice sometimes, and now someone caught him and he was dying a slow painful death. He was caught by a serial killer that was and probably will never be caught. The sharpness of the once clean blade had struck him when he was without defense. on the slide. in the kiddy park. The Wound was completely delicate. What was he to do with it? patch it up? leave it and die? His head spun as he rolled over onto his side and put a hand to the ground to push himself up._

_Not every day you're cut through with a machete seemingly out of nowhere, which did kinda suck. The voice inside of Casey's head said 'No one would notice' he thought about this as he dragged himself upward in a feeble attempt to get up and move. The length of his legs and his height made him feel a bit dizzy, he wondered how many people would notice, then again maybe ONE of his friends would notice and his godparents but they didn't care about him at all, they only had to take care of him because when he was a little kid , about 7, he witnessed his own parents get ran over by a truck that didn't even try to slow down in the slightest manner. Which is why Casey does have a few mental problems and has to see a psychiatrist, who probably would mourn a bit but what is one less patient? Nothing is what, and now that Case realized this he wanted to collapse and start crying again, which is what he did do._

_Sobs wracked his fragile body as grief struck over him in the realization that had yet to come. The voice in his head dripped with venom as it shunned him and made fun of him, Acid is what he called the voice. It had words that pained him like acid over his skin and he hissed in silent reply to the boldness of his conscious. His eyelids fluttered as he blacked out for a hot second and had fallen to the floor, the crimson color staining the perfect floor as he sobbed, hot tears running down Case's cheeks as they were of a soft red. he was always told that when something happens to your parents then the same would happen to you, and it looked like to him that dying in non-natural ways was one of those things. His ombre locks spread out on the level he was laying on, his hazel eyes growing fuzzy and empty as they started to gloss over like polished glass or a countertop. His breathing was erratic and he thought if anyone would care to notice. No one came._

_The 18-year-old male laid there, Acid looming over him like a cloud as a softness covered the part of his conscious, the made-up figure laid down beside him and said ''Do not worry, I'll make sure you don't disappear.'' Casey felt an icy coldness cover his body, death had taken the dying teenager in his arms and was cradling him like a baby or a gift. Casey lost too much blood to be able to function by two a.m in the morning. he was reported dead the following afternoon to his Godparents who actually mourned along with the school once his best friend, Seph, found out._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_A gasp erupted from a cold body that laid on the crimson-colored mulch, sitting up from it, chest heaving heavily as if a boulder sat on his chest. the now awaking male gripped his head as a headache clawed at the sides of his skull. he emitted a pained whimper, his shoulder and stomach aching as he pulled his shirt up as if it were a normal day and he had only a bruise on his_ moonlig _\- his eyes widened and he choked back a scared yelp, his hand flew to the still open wound that...wasn´t dripping blood? he stared quizzically at it before he looked up, he pushed himself upwards into a crouch and pushed himself up with his legs. (duh)_

_his ghostly breathing made the air around him cold, his legs started moving without his consent. towards the street_ , across _the street, across the forest, to the highway. he stood there as cars passed by, headlights gleamed against the asphalt roads, slick with oil and rain. Casey sat down on the side of the road. he felt safe._

_The highway air brushed past him, his hair leaving its spot on his face and flowing with the air being rushed by as if it were the one going somewhere._

 

_It was..._

 

_...and he wasn't._

 


End file.
